Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation apparatus including a push button, which is to be mounted in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, printer, and facsimile, and an image forming apparatus including the operation apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as a copier, printer, and facsimile each typically include an operation panel on an operation surface of a main body. The operation panel includes a display configured to display an operational state of the image forming apparatus. In addition to the display, the operation panel includes an input display allowing an operator to directly enter a command therethrough to start a function of the image forming apparatus, for example, and a plurality of push buttons allowing an operator to directly enter a command to start a function of the image forming apparatus, for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-269860 describes a configuration of an operation panel including push buttons. The push buttons are integrally formed with a common supporting bar with arms therebetween, and the common supporting bar is screwed or welded to a case of an operation unit. The push buttons and the arms form a hinge structure having the common supporting bar as a shaft. The arms are formed of an elastic material. The operation panel further includes, at positions below the push buttons, switches configured to move together with the push buttons for key input and a printed board having the switches and an electrical circuit thereon.
However, the arm of the operation panel known in the art extends in a planar direction along a pressing surface of the push button. To reduce force required to push the push button, the arm is required to have lower elastic force by having a longer length or a smaller thickness, for example. This requires a space extending along the pressing surface of the push button in a planar direction to be larger. The thickness of the operation panel increases if the above-described push button is disposed at a side surface of the operation panel.